


Wating for the Perfect Time

by Leata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Drabble, Getting Together, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin), Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Arthur always wanted to marry for love but he knew what was required of him by the crown. So he waited, turned down so many chances at marriage plotting how he could make it happen. Finding out about Merlin's second name and the power the warlock possessed gave him his opening.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	Wating for the Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a note that I did update this a bit since it's first posting for easier reading, since it was bothering me.

Ever since Arthur had unwittingly discovered Merlin's magic a year ago he couldn't stop seeing the bumbling fool differently. He had discovered after Merlin had thought him unconscious. The passing memory of his annoyingly loyal manservant's golden eyes and commanding stance against the magical creature was enough to cause his pants to tighten once more. 

Even before finding out his manservant was gifted with magic he found his loyalty and the ability to treat him like a normal person alluring. Merlin excited him and balanced him and after finding out he was the most powerful warlock it only increased his feelings for the clumsy man. Despite the secrets and magic, Merlin was still the friend that he could always count on and that he had come to love. However angry he had felt about not having Merlin’s trust with his secret, Merlin’s magic gave him the silver lining of a political marriage. Merlin would be the finishing bridge of Camelot and magic, it was a marriage choice he could justify to the court and have what he always wanted. 

The two had discovered their feelings for one another long ago when he was a prince, however they had refused to act on it. After a night of joy and passion, the morning sun shed light on the ramifications of their feelings. Arthur had to marry a noble and have an heir in order to further unite and bind the kingdoms. Despite wanting the servant by his side they released it wasn’t possible. Merlin had agreed that they could remain as they were and nothing more. But Merlin was so powerful, so respected, it changed everything. He didn’t see any reason why he couldn’t marry a powerful and respected leader of magic. Arthur wanted to bring peace to every citizen, the council could be made to see his reasoning. As for an heir, many kingdoms adopted a ward for their heir. Perhaps a druid orphan to further tie them. 

The King let out a long sigh opening his eyes as he broke from the daydream. He had fantasized about this since he had discovered Merlin’s second name and had been working towards making it a reality ever since then. He was currently finishing the paperwork for Merlin’s appointment as Court Sorcerer. After that he could move forward with proposing. The only part of the plan he hadn’t figured out was how to ensure the warlock still felt the same after all these years. 

He sighed putting the paperwork down on the table just as the doors opened to his chambers. Merlin smiled as he closed the door behind him, setting down two plates.

“Ah, more laws you're worried about?” Merlin questioned as he looked to Arthur and then to the papers. 

Arthur sat down nodding, rubbing his hands trying to collect his thoughts. “It's a bit more than that. It's a proposal, I’ll be giving at the council meeting tomorrow. Since everything is going well with lifting the bans with the druids are returning slowly and trading again and the public has relaxed around the free use of magic. I thought it would be important to restore an old position to the court. The Court Sorcerer.” 

Merlin nodded sitting down tucking into his meal as he thought about it looking over the papers in front of him. “That would be a good decision. Do you think the council will agree? Most of the members have begun to see the benefits, but what about that stuffy one with the nose.” Merlin made a face poking at the side of his nose with a lopsided grin. 

Arthur chuckled. “I could see him having an issue, but I think my choice would shut him up.” 

Merlin frowned as he flipped to the second page naming Arthur’s choice as Emrys. Merlin’s eyes shot up to Arthur who was carefully filling his mouth with meat and paying close attention to the task. 

“Arthur, you're serious?” Merlin questioned heatedly.

Arthur nodded his mouth still filled with food.

“You mean to tell the council about my magic openly?” Arthur nodded once more, still carefully chewing. Merlin frowned, narrowing his eyes as the King chewed more bread into his mouth to avoid talking. “Oi, don't chew through the whole conversation, prat!” 

Arthur looked at him chewing slower before finally swallowing. “I was planning on chewing until you said yes. But I think you stole half my meat, again.” 

Merlin stared impatiently at him, waiting to hear Arthur reasoning on the appointment. 

Arthur sighed, cutting a new piece to distract himself. “Why would you not be the clear choice, _Mer_ lin? The druids respect you to the point of royalty and you have already proven your loyalty for the betterment of Camelot. Additionally, you are a well trained physician. Who else am I meant to appoint?” He tried to look at Merlin's face as the warlock looked down, shying away from recognition as always. “Above all else Merlin, you are the only one I would trust with this. Ever since I discovered your magic, since...learning of your true loyalty to me. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

Merlin watched him, the blue eyes roaming over Arthur's face as if to read his honesty. After Merlin had finally told Arthur months ago, while planning the removal of the magic ban, he was surprised to find that the King already knew and had accepted his magic. After a moment he let out a long put upon sigh a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Who am I to say no to the King? But for the record I am not a sorcerer.” Merlin finished narrowing his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes grumbling as they continued to eat. “I knew you would complain. This is why I don't bother being nice, ungrateful.” 

Merlin's smirk was unmoved. “Oh, is that why?" Arthur nodded in response to Merlin's snark. Merlin hummed thinking about the position. "So does this mean I won’t have to clean your dirty socks anymore, then?” 

Arthur sat back thinking about it. “No, I suppose that will be George's honor now.” 

Merlin laughed at that. “I’m sure he’ll be very happy and you can enjoy his _many_ brass jokes.” Merlin chuckled. 

Arthur groaned at the thought, it would be odd not to wake up to Merlin. Arthur glanced back at his friend as he spoke. “You know this would give you a noble status, you would have your own chambers in the castle.” 

The warlock blinked thinking about Arthur's words. “You know I don't care about that. I’m just happy to serve you Arthur. I always knew you would accomplish great things for Camelot.” 

Arthur looked to him loving the warmth of pride at pleasing the dark haired man. He smiled before looking down thinking, planning his words. 

“Do you...do you remember the day we went hunting? When I was still just a prince?” Arthur edged toying with a bit of bread.

Merlin remained silent as the memory washed over his face, his fingers moving to refill their goblets before nodding. “Of course, I would never forget that.” 

That day had been a long one. Arthur had needed a break from being within the walls and the trip had deepened the bond between the two only for them to step back the next morning. Why Arthur would bring up the happiest and saddest days of their relationship was beyond him. They both had had to sacrifice so much in the name of destiny. 

"Why?" Merlin asked, glancing up from his goblet. 

“As I said becoming the Court Sorcerer, it would make you a noble.” The look Merlin gave him proved how oblivious he truly was. Arthur frowned, waving a hand between them, leaning closer to the other man. “The position is yours Merlin, you deserve it regardless. But my feelings for you have not changed. If you… if you still wish it, none would be able to deny our union.” Arthur watched Merlin’s face as he spoke, watching Merlin's confusion melt away as Arthur pushed through his nervousness with the might of a King. 

Merlin’s face slowly broke into a smile. “Of course I still feel the same, dollophead. Who else have I been meeting?” 

Arthur breathed a slow breath of relief, he didn’t realize he was holding. "You accept then, a promise of marriage?" 

Merlin nodded quickly, moving closer to him, his lips finding the King's with the force of all their past would be kisses. Dinner long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Its my first time dabbling in Merlin but I just love these two together.


End file.
